Say Something
by FanGirlFreak16
Summary: Song-fic. Funny how just one decision can have the biggest impact. Now one is fighting for their lives because one didn't listen to him. And no one knows if he'll survive.


**Say Something I'm Giving Up On You**

I watched as the steady beat of my little brother's heart monitor made noise in the bleak room. It seemed dreary to be in here. I was on a constant check of his vitals.

He had been in a coma for six months now. We were all starting to lose hope.

 **I'll Be The One If You Want Me To**

I could feel tears stain my face, but I didn t bother to wipe them away. Six months. It s been so long since I ve seen his smile. Heard his laugh. Hear his sarcastic remarks. See his eyes. We were never going to see his eyes again. I knew that much. We were lost without him. We wanted revenge on the Shredder. Ugh. Just his name made us crinkle our noses. He was going to die. We would kill him.

For our brother.

 **Anywhere I Would Have Followed You**

It was all my fault anyways. I didn't listen to him. I watched as his body dropped lifeless at the Shredder's feet.

 _"Leo, Shredder is going to be waiting for us! That much I know. We need to find another way in!"_

 _I sneered at him. "We will follow the plan, whether he is waiting for us or not."_

 _He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Are you trying to kill us! He's in there, Leo! If we go in like this, we're all going to be-"_

 _"Donatello, I will hear of it no more!" I snapped at him. He fell silent. I nodded in satisfaction. This plan had been planned out for two months. We were finally going to get Karai back. We had to. She is Splinter's daughter._

 **Say Something I m Giving Up On You**

 _"Be stealthy, ninjas." I directed as we infiltrated the Shredder's lair. We stayed hidden in the shadows as we listened carefully to where Shredder was._

 _"I am not your daughter!" Karai yelled at Shredder._

 _"I am aware, Karai. But are you going to turn on the man who raised you all of these years?" The Shredder questioned._

 _Karai scoffed. "You stole me! You killed my mother, Tang Shen! You tried to kill my father! You're a psycho path!"_

 _"Hamato Yoshi stole Tang Shen from me! He's nothing but a crook!"_

 _I could feel myself growling at our enemy._

 **And I Am Feeling So Small It Was Over My Head I Know Nothing At All**

 _"What do we do, Leo? We can't reach Karai. Old Metal Bucket is near her." Mikey asked._

 _I thought about it. If we tried to reach her now, we may get killed. If we waited until later, we may get to her undetected. "Ninjas, fall back."_

 _But before we could leave the Shredder threw a ninja star near Mikey's head, miss him by just barely an inch. "Turtles."_

 _"Shredder." I said as I unsheathed my katanas and my brothers did the same to their weapons._

 _"So nice of you all to visit," He said as he got in a fighting stance. "To what do I owe the pleasure of getting to kill each four of you?"_

Well, perhaps he did get to kill at least one of us.

 **And I Will Stumble And Fall I m Still Learning To Love Just Starting To Crawl**

 _I growled at him. "You won"t be killing any of us."_

 _Raph growled as well. "Save the chit chat. Let's just fight."_

 _Shredder laughed menacingly. "If it's a fight you want," He took a swing at Raph, but Raph moved back before Shredder s gauntlet could penetrate him. It's a fight you'll get."_

 _Raph charged at Shredder, his sais looking to tear at Shredder's flesh. The Shredder brought his gauntlet back and pushed Raph away, Raph knocking into a wall._

 _I growled as I charged at the Shredder, metal clashing with metal. "You leave my brothers alone."_

 _He smiled menacingly at me. "Where's the fun in that?" He pushed my katanas back, sending me back a ways._

 _Mikey leapt in the air as he twirled his nunchakus. "Booyakasha!" He shouted as he attempted to throw his nunchakus on the Shredder, but Shredder wrapped the chain of the nunchakus around his gauntlet and threw Mikey back to the ground._

 _"Mikey!" We all shouted as he hit the wall and landed on the ground with a thud._

 **Say Something I m Giving Up On You**

 _Donnie growled at the Shredder as he twirled his Bo staff. "Nobody hurts my little brother!" He shouted as he leapt for the Shredder, getting a few hits on him._

 _Shredder growled at Donnie. "Foolish turtle!" He yelled as he picked Donnie up by the shoulders. Donnie dropped his Bo staff in the process._

 **I'm Sorry That I Couldn't Get To You**

 _We all watched in fear as Donnie kicked to no avail. He tried to get free, but Shredder was too strong. Raph and I leapt at Shredder, trying to make him drop our brother, but he kicked us without letting go of Donnie._

 _Raph and I were sent back into a wall and slid down it helplessly. We watched in horror as Shredder slammed our little brother into the ground._

 _His head hitting the hard cement._

 **Anywhere I Would Have Followed You**

 _"Donnie!" We screamed our brother's name. Mikey finally stood on his hands and knees and was presented with the horrifying scene of Donatello's body being slammed into the concrete, his body bouncing slightly._

 _Mikey's eyes filled with rage as he went for Shredder, but Shredder easily knocked him back. "Foolish!" He yelled. He made a slash against Donnie's chest and blood poured from his wound._

 _Raph tried again to attack Shredder, but all the same he was knocked back into the wall._

 _Shredder threw Donnie in the air and hit him with his gauntlet sending him back into the wall._

 _Head first._

 **Say Something I'm Giving Up On You**

 _"Donnie!" We all cried as our unconscious brother lied on the floor. Chest barely moving up and down. Raph began to charge at Shredder, but I placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Now's not the time." I said as we gathered Donnie and threw down a smoke bomb, making our exit._

 **And I Will Swallow My Pride**

 _I threw Donnie on my back as we all began to run towards the lair, Donnie barely holding onto life. Mid-way there, his breathing stopped. I could feel his rising and falling chest fall and never rise again against my shell. I put his body on the roof top and began pushing against his plastron, performing CPR._

 _"Breathe, Donnie!" I cried through tears. When CPR wasn't enough I began to breathe into him._

 **You're The One That I Love**

 _My little brothers stared at me in fear as I continued with CPR and mouth to mouth. After two minutes, which really felt like two hours, of mouth to mouth and CPR his chest began to rise and fall once more._

 _I sighed in relief as did my other brothers as we all began to run back to the lair once more._

 _Entering the lair had brought Master Splinter quite a shock of my little brother's state. I hadn't said it, but I was terrified. The only one who knew how to treat such wounds was Donnie. Splinter did what little he could, a breathing tube, stitches, and feeding tubes._

 _It was all terrifying. Too terrifying to bare._

 _"My sons, I am afraid I have some bad news." Master Splinter had said._

 **And I m Saying Goodbye**

 _"How is Donatello, father?" I asked in a chocked up voice._

 _Splinter sighed. "Your brother has fallen into a coma. He has a slight chance of recovery if any at all."_

 _I felt my knees give out underneath my weight. My little brother was in a coma. All because I hadn't listened to him._

 _It's all my fault._

 _It wasn't any better when Casey and April found out. In fact, it was quite the opposite. They had come by two hours after Donnie had fallen into his coma. They came in all happy, but their faces fell when their eyes landed upon ours._

 _"What's wrong guys?" April asked as she ran up to me. I stumbled to find the words to tell her, but, in the end, I looked at the floor. She gave me a puzzled look._

 _"Raph, what's wrong?" I heard Casey's voice ask. I hadn't heard an answer from my ill-tempered brother either._

 _"Mikey?" April tried. Still no answer was uttered. Unless you call tears falling from your eyes an answer._

 **Say Something I m Giving Up On You**

 _"Where's Donnie?" April asked. Just as I had earlier I let out a small sob as I fell to my knees. Raph and Mikey helped me up from underneath my arms, and the three of us sat on the couch._

 _"Guys, what happened?" Casey demanded._

 _I sniffed lightly. "D-Donnie"._

 _April looked at me puzzled. "What about him?"_

 _Raph sniffed slightly as he swiped at his eyes. "H-He s in a coma. A-An encounter with the Shredder went t-terribly wrong, a-and he...he..." Raph wiped at his nose and eyes once more. "He's in a coma, and he may never wake up."_

 _April's eyes widened as well as Casey's. They shook their heads, and April darted for the lab. We all followed behind her. As soon as she laid eyes on our fallen brother she began to scream._

 _"No, Donnie, please!" She cried. Casey tried to offer some sort of comfort, but she pushed him away. "No, Donnie!" She screamed as she slid to her knees. "Please." She sobbed in a quiet whisper._

 _I knelt by her and enveloped her in a hug. "Sh, April." I soothed as I sobbed light. "E-Everything's g-going to be...ok."_

 _I was saying it more to myself than her._

 **I'm Sorry That I Couldn't Get To You**

Now I looked at the bleak lab room. Well, I couldn't necessarily call it bleak. The room was now filled with lavendar colored flowers, and many cards were scattered about. A few from April, Casey, Mikey, Raph, Splinter, Kirby O'Neal, Leatherhead, Rockwell, Slash, Pigeon Pete, and me. Everyone had been terribly hurt by the news of Donnie.

Cards came in almost every two weeks and the lab was quite literally drowning in them.

"Oh, Donnie, if only you could see how much we're all hurting right now." I said as I rubbed a finger gently against his olive green skin on his arm. I looked at the breathing tube that was shoved down his throat. It looked painful, but Donnie looked as if he were sleeping. If he wasn't hooked up to tons of machines and have thousands of tubes nearby he could have fooled me.

Splinter gave him a year. A year to come out of this on his own. If he didn't wake up by the time a year has gone by, and he hasn't died, Splinter said that we'd have to pull the plug. Though we all hated the idea we all agreed.

 **And Anywhere I Would Have Followed You Oh, Woah, Oh**

I began to sob once more as I leaned my forehead against the side of the lab bead, my arms covering my face. "Please, Donnie. We miss you."

The word miss was an understatement. Any word that means miss was an understatement.

Six months. That's how long he's been like this. And he has six more months to wake up.

"Leo?" I heard the innocent voice of my baby brother.

I look up. He too has red puffy eyes. Not one day goes by that we don't cry. "Yeah, Mike?" I ask gently. He comes and sits next to me on the love seat by the lab bed. He wraps his arms around my waist.

"I miss him, Leo." He said quietly as he began to sniff.

I held onto him tightly. "I do, too, Mikey. But we still have another six months." I said with a forced smile that looked pained and saddened.

He lied his head against my shoulder. "Yeah. I guess we do."

Mikey hadn't been himself since this happened. I mean, why would he? His best friend was in a coma. Serious brain damage had been done. That's why he was in this coma. That and from blood loss. If he did wake up, chances were he wouldn't be the same.

"Have you thought about what we'd do if Donnie...didn't make it?" Mikey asked me through pained sobs.

I sighed. "Yeah. Honestly I have."

"What are we going to do?"

I looked into his puffy ice baby blue eyes. "We'll move on, never forgetting our genius brother. We'll have a memorial service, and invite all of our friends to it. I'll learn how to treat wounds and how to use all of these machines. Donnie had been showing me about that anyways in case something did happen to him.  
We'll get our revenge on Shredder though. We will. But we won't do that for a while. We'll need time to move on, but we'll never forget him."

Mikey snuggled into my side, lying his head in the crook of my neck as he gave a small chuckle. "Darn straight."

I smiled at him slightly as I rubbed his head gently. I kissed his forehead. "Yeah. And I can't say that things will go back to normal if he dies because they won't. I'm not going to deny that. And we won't survive it. There's no way that we could. But we'll keep living. Because it's what Donnie would want."

Mikey smiled slightly as he closed his eyes gently. "Do you think he can hear us?"

I nodded his head side to side. "He might."

Mikey gently grips Donnie's lifeless hand and gives it a tiny squeeze. "Hey, D. I dunno if you can hear me,  
but I love you, bro. I miss you. I want you to come home. Please. We miss you. We need you." After two minutes Mikey said his little speech he fell asleep. I smiled sadly at him. He had been sleeping irregularly for the past six months. I picked him up gently and carried him to his room where I gently slid him under the covers of his bed.

I smiled sadly at him before closing his door quietly. I walked back to the lab and sat back on the love seat.

 **Say Something I'm Giving Up On You**

I gripped his hand again as tears slipped from my eyes. I felt like I lied to Mikey. How are we supposed to move on? Our brother's dying! How are we supposed to move on?

"C'mon, little brother. Come home. We need you here. We miss you so much, little brother."

"I don't want to lose one of my little brothers." I whipped my head around to see Raph behind the love seat.

"Raph?"  
Raph came over to me and hugged me. I was taken aback. This was so unlike him! But I hugged him back nonetheless. "I know you're hurting, too, Leo." He said to me.

"Raph," I said gently. There was nothing more I could say. I sobbed into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Raph.  
This is all my fault."

Raph rubbed the back of my shell. "Leo, none of this was your fault."

"Yes, it was. I didn't listen to Donnie when I should have."

"We all make mistakes, Leo. You didn't expect anything to go wrong. And yeah, this is excruciating. But it's something we're going to have to learn to live with." I sobbed into his shoulder. When did Raph turn into my big brother?

After a few minutes he left, he had been working on some stuff for Donnie. I once again held Donnie's hand.

 **Say Something I'm Giving Up On You**

I sobbed and placed his hand on my cheek. "Say something, Don. Anything. Anything at all. Please, we couldn't bare to lose you." I sobbed brokenly.

 **Say Something**

And then the sound of a flat line filled the lab and the entire lair.

* * *

 **Not T-Cest. Brotherly love. I don't own Say Something. Say Something belongs to A Great Big World. Should I write a sequel of the funeral? Let me know! Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know. Your opinion matters. :)**


End file.
